persephone's waltz
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Y porque ahí donde sus dedos se entrelazan, primavera es— *GL* ¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado), Misari!


**Renuncia:** Horikoshi es Dios.

 **n.a:** no me gusta el tsuchako así como... nada, las prefiero de brotp. Y escribir a Asui me explota la cabeza. Pero hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Misadere, y ella sí que las shippea mucho y es un pan aka la adoro so YEH. ¡Espero te guste! :,D

 **Advertencia:** posible ooc –en Asui, perdón–. Fluff gay descarado

* * *

 **L** os labios de Tsuyu saben a lluvia de verano.

 **(; &)**

Es— realmente no es ninguna sorpresa para Uraraka descubrir este hecho. Contrario a lo que los demás puedan asumir. Que los ojos de Tsuyu son las hojas de una flor de loto, y su cabello es un río de selva interminable, y su piel es suave, _tan suave_ , y es igual que una brisa en una mañana tranquila.

De cualquier manera, Uraraka no puede evitar maravillarse al probarlos por primera vez, después de que ambas se confiesen la una a la otra.

(Uraraka es quien lo dice primero, sin planearlo y por un impulso de valentía irracional).

Algo como ponerse inquieta, y que le suden las manos y sus palabras bailen de manera desordenada en la punta de su lengua. Algo como perder el aire y murmurar: Tsuyu-chan, no quiero que me odies, pero me gustas. Me gustas y quiero besar tus colores y que al tomarnos de las manos seamos un arcoíris. Me gustas y quiero mirarte como a un cuadro en una galería de arte, a cualquier hora. Me gustas y yo entiendo si tú únicamente me ves como a una amiga—

Sólo para ser interrumpida por Tsuyu y su característica serenidad. Un sencillo: Ochako-chan, que acelera sus latidos, los de Uraraka.

Son una caja de música defectuosa, supone.

Uraraka aún se acuerda.

Se acuerda que cuando más pequeña una de las cosas que más añoraba era conocer a su príncipe azul, tener suficiente dinero para que ambos viviesen sin preocupaciones y ella pudiese ayudar a sus padres, y ser felices por toda la eternidad, todos. Se acuerda que conforme fue creciendo notaba a los chicos de su escuela, _y a las chicas además_. Se acuerda que aquello le resultó confuso por una breve época. Se acuerda que al final terminó no dándole tanta importancia porque, ¿qué podía hacer ella al respecto si los niños eran tan lindos y las niñas tan lindas?

Dios, si acaso...

Más luego está Deku, por supuesto. Deku que asimismo es tan verde y tan admirable y tan Deku. Todo sonrisas un poco rotas en los bordes pero muy sinceras, motivándola a ser mejor héroe y persona en general. Deku que le gusta, pero no como Tsuyu, _no así_. (Incluso si la mitad de sus compañeros insisten que sí, y se equivocan pues, _creo que soy perfectamente capaz de conocer mis propios sentimientos_ —)

Sea como sea, Uraraka teme que Tsuyu piense como el resto.

No, no Ochako-chan, yo no puedo gustarte, ¿eres consciente de la forma en que observas a Midoriya-chan verdad?

Y Uraraka querría responder, algo desesperada, algo tonta, algo libre.

 _Sí. Y soy consciente de cómo te miro a ti, Tsuyu-chan_.

(estoy perdida en la cartografía de tu alma).

Sea como sea, Uraraka teme que Tsuyu piense que no es normal considerar a los chicos atractivos y a las chicas bonitas y desear— eso. A ambos. (No al mismo tiempo, ohquévergüenza, aunque a Uraraka tampoco le importaría y, Ochako estás perdiendo el punto ¡concéntrate, por All Might!).

Uraraka es un manojo de nervios, en resumen. Y Tsuyu está hablándole ahora, dulce y comprensible y Uraraka simplemente no quiere escuchar—

 _Lo siento_.

(no soporta la idea del rechazo).

— Ochako-chan —insiste Tsuyu, de nueva cuenta. Y coloca una mano en su hombro. Uraraka respira y sus mejillas son de fresa. Y la mirada de Tsuyu es como un manto acuífero, Uraraka se ahoga, se ahoga, se ahoga—. Me gustas, también.

Entonces, _oh_.

Uraraka no lo puede creer.

— ¿E-en serio? —Tsuyu asiente—. Gustar como... ¿como un chico que gusta de una chica?

— No Ochako-chan —le sonríe, casi invisible—, como una chica que gusta de otra chica, _ribbit_.

Y.

Oh. Otra vez.

No lo hace a propósito. Llorar. Lo jura. Simplemente sucede. En un minuto Uraraka se encuentra como una persona normal —en el exterior, por lo menos, donde no está derritiéndose—, y al siguiente, hay un diluvio en sus mejillas de durazno. Tsuyu se alarma.

— Ochako-chan, estás b–

Pero no la deja terminar. Uraraka envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella y choca sus rostros y la está besando con torpeza y es feliz. Tsuyu la hace _muy feliz_. Porque de inmediato le corresponde el beso, porque sus labios saben a lluvia de verano, porque es preciosa y suave, porque su corazón se rompe y la pieza faltante para recomponerlo es ella, ella, ella (siempre ella).

 **(; &)**

Y porque ahí

donde sus dedos se entrelazan,

primavera es—


End file.
